Mean Machines Sega Issue 4
This issue was dated January 1993 and cost £2.50. News What's happened at GamesMaster Live! Amstrad Mega-PC UK Mega-CD package revealed! Donations for the National Hedgehog Recovery Hospital Fantastic Dizzy (Mega Drive) Smash TV (Game Gear) Digitiser on Channel 4 and ITV Mick and Mack: Global Gladiators (Master System) James Pond II: Codename Robocod (Master System & Game Gear) Star Wars (Master System, Mega Drive & Game Gear) Alien 3 (Game Gear) George Foreman Boxing (Mega Drive, Game Gear & Master System) Previews Muhammed Ali Boxing - Pages 108-109 - Mega Drive Super Kick Off - Pages 110-111 - Mega Drive Chakan: The Forever Man - Page 112 - Mega Drive Reviews Mega Games in bold Comments Shinobi III: Return of the Ninja Master - 88% Although not as good a package as the Revenge of Shinobi, this game is still a decent platform ninja game, bigger and faster than the original. It's just a shame that more wasn't added to the concept. Powermonger - 82% Powermonger improves on Populous, but doesn't match on Mega-Lo-Mania. It's also rather slower than the average Mega Drive game, but boosts excellent value for money. Chiki Chiki Boys - 85% A sound platform game which probably would score much higher had the two-player feature not have been sorely missing. Rampart - 81% To be considered as a two-player cannon frenzy only because in one-player mode, it just won't stand the test of time. All in all though, it's definitely one of the best combat games for the Mega Drive around. Shadow of the Beast II - 58% Beast II is not a total disaster, just a charmless arcade adventure that is past its prime, and fails to create any interest at all. Universal Soldier - 47% A particularly good example of an awful game. There are dozens of games of a similar ilk available that are far superior. Predator 2 - 74% An enjoyable game, but ruined by the lack of any challenge. Micro Machines - 93% A cracking game, but one which single players might not appreciate. Steel Talons - 29% A seriously bodged attempt at converting a surprisingly convertible arcade game. A very dark hour indeed. Rolo to the Rescue - 80% A very classy game with plenty of interesting touches. A winner with kids of any age but the absence of a save game/password facility cannot be stressed enough. Menacer - 60% A nice piece of kit it may be, but until these are a variety of decent titles to use with it, the menacer is just an expensive novelty. Space Gun - 16% An awful, awful conversion with nothing in it reminiscent of the arcade game whatsoever. If you see it on a shell, tell your mates about how rubbish it is, laugh a bit and walk on quickly. Another World - 87% A breath of fresh air in an often all-too-predictable market that should appeal to everyone. Definitely check it out - it really is one of those games that MUST be seen. Prince of Persia - 91% A completely brilliant conversion of the classic game, which you MUST have in your Game Gear collection! Need we say more? Super Space Invaders - 87% Although the concept might be decades old, Super Space Invaders is still a highly satisfying blast, packing in brilliant arcade action and a serious challenge. One to add to the Gear collection. Feature Lookback featuring:- Mega Drive - Hard Drivin', Battle Squadron, Moonwalker Master System - Gain Ground, Mickey Mouse: Castle of Illusion Tips Mega Drive ' Lemmings, John Madden Football '92, Wrestle Ball, Herzog Zwei, Tiger Heli, Gain Ground, Chuck Rock, Alien 3, Super Fantasy World, Team USA Basketball, Wani Wani World, Valis III, Flicky, Burning Force, Sword of Sodan, Road Rash, Curse, Jennifer Capriatti Tennis, Speedball 2 '''Mega-CD ' Earnest Evans 'Master System ' Back to the Future Part II, Black Belt, Golvellius, Golden Axe, Wonderboy, Super Kick Off 'Game Gear ' Psychic World, Slider, Out Run, Clutch Hitter, Chuck Rock 'Guides ' Thunder Force IV (Mega Drive) Other Credits '''Art Editor - Osmond Brown Deputy Editor - Lucy Hickman Senior Staff Writer - Radion Automatic Staff Writer - Paul Davies, Gus Swan Production Editor - Andy Mcvitte Publisher - Graham Taylor Issue Index Category:Contains Mega Drive Reviews Category:Contains Master System Reviews Category:Contains Game Gear Reviews